


Fallin' all in you

by notasawrap



Series: Baby tell me when you are ready, I'm waiting. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach House, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, but it's fun and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: Harry hums into Louis’ ear, beginning to circle them around the room, occasionally swinging them on his feet. Louis cannot help himself when he starts to mutter parts of the lyrics of the song, in rhythm with Harry's humming, his cheeks hurt from how much he’s smiling. Louis feels like butterflies flutter in his stomach and electricity runs up his fingertips. He had never felt this way before and Louis thinks he should feel more flustered, but...he doesn’t. He’s fine.He can hear the sound of the waves crashing together and the wind moving the leafs of the trees, some of the music playing in the buildings nearby. However, Louis has never felt less disturbed, and this moment here—being like this with Harry—he doesn't want it to ever end.He squeezes his eyes shut harder, savoring the moment. It feels like if it could last like this forever, then he would be completely happy, really.or the one where Louis and Harry fall in love in Summer





	Fallin' all in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelarry10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/gifts).



> So, here it is, and finally done and I'm actually really excited to you guys to see what I've been working on.  
> It i my pleasure to gift this to @lovelarry10 and i'm really thankful cuz i was able to work the way i wanted it to be and it is just an enormous thing for me. Hope this made you justice and enjoy it.
> 
> Wanna give huge thanks to my beta and my britpicker cause this wouldn't be what this is if not for them. So I really thanks them booth for be here with me during this journey. 
> 
> Also, I will probably write a second part of this cut I'll let ya know later. Thank you.

**_Tolu, Coveñas - Colombia_ ** **  
** **_Summer 2015_ **

_Sunrise with you on my chest_  
_No blinds in the place where I live_  
_Daybreak open your eyes_  
_'Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night_  
_Still, we're changing our minds here_  
_Be yours, be my dear_  
_So close with you on my lips_  
_Touch noses, feeling your breath_  
_Push your heart and pull away_  
_Be my summer on a winter day love_  
_I can't see one thing wrong_  
_Between the both of us_  
_Be mine, be mine_  
Anytime, anytime

The wind blows soft while the waves are shaking with harsh force and mastery. There is music playing from one of the small huts in the middle of the beach and people are dancing and shouting animatedly. Niall is somewhere near the kiosks dancing with a lot of girls who seem fascinated by his presence on the little island.

It had been Niall's decision to come here and the blonde man practically forced Louis to accompany him on this trip, along with other people whom they have barely been acquainted with. The older man is now grateful for that, because he had a fantastic time the last two weeks. It seems crazy that in less than two days, they have to return to Medellin to take their flights back home. It's going to be difficult but being here now makes it worthwhile.

Louis licks his lips as he begins to take off his clothes, his eyes fixed on the agitated movement of the sea waves. He isn’t supposed to be here, not so close to the water or thinking of getting in, but he has wanted to since the night before and he knows he will never do it if he doesn't take the chance right now.

He leaves his clothes on one of the thick trunks buried in the sand and makes his way slowly towards the water. The sand under his feet is soft and warm and his toes dig into it gently. Louis somehow finds himself chuckling.

He allows his feet to get wet slowly, using his big toe to trace streaks on the wet sand. The tide is high and when the small waves reach the shore they hit on his feet, splashing up to his bare torso.

The water is warm —it always is— as he moves further so it is a little above his waist and the waves start to become bigger and hit harder at this point.

It feels good and for a moment, as Louis looks towards the dark horizon, it is as if he can be completely free of everything and everyone. It feels incredible.

"Hey!" Someone yells, pulling Louis out of his daydream. He leaps, almost at the same time that a wave rises and before he can do anything, Louis is sinking in the water. Without enough air in his lungs, his nose and mouth full of salty water, Louis feels choked for a moment. Then he flaps his way out of the water, his nose burning and his mouth so, so fucking salty.

"Oi!" He grumbles, futilely trying to wipe the water from his eyes, but he can’t, not when his hands are dripping water themselves.

Louis wants to be upset, that this person,  _whoever-it-is,_ almost caused him to drown (exaggerated) but how to do it when the boy is laughing, like, letting go of these little childish giggles that seem to sound louder than the pounding of the waves themselves. Louis bites his lower lip, eyes still closed.

"Here," the other man says in a hoarse but soft voice, a second later his big *- _big_ * hands are cradling the blue-eyed man's face, wiping his eyes with his thumbs. The grip is light and his hands feel warm against Louis' skin; he almost wants to lean into the touch.

Louis' hands move almost instinctively to find the boy's hips. The skin is soft there, just a little damp with seawater. He takes a deep breath, opening his eyes once he's able to.

The guy in front of him is beautiful, even with little lighting surrounding them, Louis can easily notice his features.

He has beautiful plush red lips that stand out incredibly well against his milky skin. His hair is fastened up in a bun, which somehow makes the angles of his face more defined. His green eyes, like two emeralds, look almost unreal and he is smiling like someone who has just found a treasure.

"Hey," Louis says quietly, just for the two of them to hear. The boy smiles, somehow leaning closer to Louis.

"Hey you," he greets back, his thumb sliding along Louis’ jaw firmly. "Why’re you here _alone_?" He asks, emphasizing the last word. His accent is marked, northern but too posh to be regional. Louis licks the salt from his lips as he presses his thumbs into the tender skin of the other boy's hips.

"Mhmn." The blue-eyed man hums with his throat. Smiling. "But now you're here, aren’t you? I'm not alone anymore." He says shamelessly, pushing his hip closer to the other man, but still far enough away so as not to touch. The green-eyed man smirks.

"I’m-"

Louis interrupts him before he can say anything. Pressing his thumb over his lips.

"No names," he says simply, "the first letter will suffice." He shrugs. "Keep it casual and all that," he explains.

The boy grins, licking his own lips slowly. "Then, H." he states, his voice a sharper tone than before, something shining in his eyes that sends chills through Louis' spine.

The blue-eyed man swallows, suddenly the waves hitting his legs are overwhelming, even the water feels like too much and Louis just wants to get out of here and be taken somewhere else, and by the look that H is giving him, Louis thinks the other man is having similar thoughts.

"Call me, L," Louis suggests after a few seconds, his throat dry. He can't even taste the salt in his mouth anymore.

H inhales deeply, his nostrils fluttering. He is still holding Louis' face in his hands, as if it were something precious; as if he doesn't want to let go.

Louis half-open his lips, sliding one hand towards H's shoulder and adjusting the other at his waist. "Are you going to kiss me or-?" Louis wants to say _‘or I’ll have to take the first step’_ , but before the words can leave his mouth, H's lips are hitting his.

It seems that time stops for a moment (at least Louis feels it), while his own mouth presses against the other man's soft lips. H whistles, one hand cradling Louis’ cheek while the other holds the back of his head.

It's all tongue, lips, and teeth; and it's too much. Louis doesn't know what to do with himself or where to put his hands and H's lips taste like coconut, or maybe it's just Louis. All he can think about is _touchtouchtouch_ and _kisskisskiss_. Louis feels like he can’t get enough air in his lungs, but he doesn't want to break away, because H kisses so fucking good and he just touches Louis as if he is the most precious gem that it is almost overwhelming.

Louis moans, sucking H's tongue and sliding his hand down the man's hip. As he barely presses his cock up against the green-eyed man’s body, it's barely a touch, but Louis can feel H half hard in his shorts or whatever the hell he seems to be wearing.

His toes tingle against the wet sand and his heart is racing. His lips burn a little, but Louis couldn’t care less.

"Do you have—" Louis starts to say, his voice so agitated that he gasps, and he has to clear his throat so he can talk again. "Do you have a place nearby?" Louis finishes, his head in a spiral.

H lets out a laugh, but he sounds breathless. "Yeah, yeah —'course." He mumbles, clicking his tongue and bending to peck at Louis' lips. At least that’s what Louis thought but when their lips come together again, it's like they can't stop. And his lips move messily, tongues clashing and teeth colliding with haste.

Louis pulls away panting, his hands coiled around the taller man's neck. "You taking me to any other place soon or you gonna fuck me here?" Louis says sassily, a small smile on his lips.

H smirks, bending over again to kiss Louis, however the shorter man knows better and simply turns his face away, allowing the other man's lips to bump his cheek. The green-eyed man moans, a sound escaping from his throat, but it lasts only a second before he attaches his lips to Louis' neck, biting, sucking, and licking until Louis can feel the skin burning and slights moans are escaping his mouth.They get louder as H paints more bruises along the length of his smooth neck.

Louis squeezes H's bicep, digging in his fingers and bringing his moans closer to the green-eyed man's ear. "Please, H," He pleads, his voice sounding too broken for only a few small kisses and marks. H growls, tangling his hand in the back of Louis' hair and pulling just enough so that the shorter man can look up at him. H doesn't say anything though, leaving Louis with his mouth open and light gasps spilling from his lips.

The taller man licks his lips harshly before pulling Louis closer and kissing him again. Louis is pliant, his eyes falling closed.

Everything happens in a blur. Louis too lost kissing this stranger to think about what's happening around him. So, he doesn't notice H lifting him up or wrapping his own legs around H's waist, but he bites the plump lips and laces a hand around the green-eyed man's neck stronger, the other buried in the fine hairs that have come loose from H’s bun.Louis tugs it harshly, pulling out a moan from the man.

"Almost there," H murmurs, his heavy breathing pounding on Louis' lips. The blue-eyed man slowly blinks open his eyes, finding H’s in front of him, the pupils having been swallowed by black just leaving a thin circle of green.

Louis forces himself to look away from the beautiful green eyes to contemplate his surroundings.

They’re not far from the beach, just enough to enter the area of the enclosures.It isn’t far from where Niall and Louis are staying, but that's not something Louis is going to say at any point. Instead, he smiles, turning his eyes back to H.

H shakes his head slowly, a smile playing on his face. "A bit lost?" He asks, walking again, his hands clenched on the backs of Louis' thighs. Louis shakes his head back and squeezes his legs around the green-eyed man's waist, grinding against H's half-hard cock.

"I'm right where I wanna be," he assures.

The green-eyed man smirks, licking his bottom lip while his gaze drifts to Louis’ lips. "Perfect," he states and before Louis can say anything else, a stream of water is falling over them.

Louis gasps in surprise. His limbs tightening around H's body and his mouth falling open. H is smiling, pleased, as if getting this kind of emotion out of Louis makes him very proud.

The water isn't normally cold, as it is in London. No, here, there is never anything too cold, but Louis likes it.

"What was that?!" Louis exclaims, mocking upset. He climbs off H's body and the green-eyed man pouts. He looks so fucking childish that Louis has to restrain himself from throwing himself back around H and kissing him hard.

"We gotta to get rid of the salt from the sea." H replies, shrugging his shoulders. Louis nods, throwing his head back to allow the water to fall on his face and slide down his neck and chest. H is still in the same place and the older man doesn't really like that.

"C’mere." Louis takes the hand of the taller man and pulls him in closer. H smiles, hands settling on Louis’ hips.

They mess around under the water for a while. Stealing kisses from the other when they are distracted and pinching areas where surely there’ll be marks in the morning. It's too familiar for two guys that know nothing about each other, but Louis doesn't care at all.

"Wanna do something," Louis mentions, his swollen lips against H's, once they've closed the shower. The green-eyed man has that look on his face that makes Louis’ knees weaken, so why not let H know what’s on his mind.

Louis doesn't give H enough time to respond, quickly dropping to his knees. H blinks slowly, confused about what L is trying to do.

"Is there someone else here with you?" Louis asks, as if he really cares (he doesn't). H shakes his head 'no'.

Louis ducks his head so that H cannot see his satisfied smile. He bites his lips, muttering a soft "cool" before lifting his eyes, right in front of him.

_Yellow._  The shorts H is wearing are yellow and it hardly leaves anything to the imagination. Louis can see the shape of H's cock so fucking easily 'cause of the damn shorts. He's big and he's been half hard for far too long.

The blue-eyed man sucks his upper lip already thinking about what it would feel like to have H's dick rest heavy on his tongue. It makes his mouth water.

He works quick with his hands, pulling H's shorts down his legs to his ankles. H's cock jumps, it's a little curved, pressing against H's left thigh. The head is red and already dropping precum. Louis licks his lips.

H hisses, a hand grasping the back of Louis' head as he forces him to look up. H's pupils are blow wide and his cheeks are furiously red. Louis feels too proud for his own good.

"Whatcha doin’?" H asks as quiet as he can manage, his voice less than a whisper. Louis smiles smugly and instead of answering he slides one hand up H's thigh while the other holds his hip, his eyes never leaving H's.

His fingers touch the head first, just a brush, and H seems to fight with himself so as not to close his eyes in pleasure. Louis blinks once, wrapping his hand over the length. H's dick is thick, so thick that Louis can’t even fully wrap his tiny hand around it. He mentally smiles for that.

"Babe," the green-eyed man says in warning tone, but his voice sounds too broken for Louis to take him seriously. He instead runs his tongue over his teeth and begins to move his hand on H's cock. Up and down, running his thumb along the slit, collecting precum to distribute it slowly around the length, inch by inch.

H whistles, his hand tightening the grip on Louis' hair as his hips begin to move. He thrusts into Louis' hand while Louis moves it. It's way hotter than it should really be.

"Please," Louis says trying to sound as needy as possible, completely attracting H's attention. Louis opens his mouth, popping his tongue out, while his gaze goes to the dick in his hand. The green-eyed man bites his bottom lip as Louis moves his hand faster. H's grip weakens enough for Louis to move forward and lick H's cock, pulling the foreskin down to wrap his lips around the head. H winces, Louis sucking so hard that the taste of precum doesn't take long to explode on his tongue.

"Shit," H sputters, his eyes shutting. Louis moans, sliding down deep on Harry's cock until he can feel it hit the back of his throat. It's amazing that he doesn't have a gag reflex.

Louis hums cheerfully, the dick heavy on his tongue and precum gliding down his throat. His hand is holding what doesn't fit in his mouth while his tongue licks the underside.

Louis sucks as hard as he can while pulling the cock out of his mouth, his hand moving with frenzy as he starts to suck and lick the head.

He loves this. Loves how H's cock feel against his tongue and in his mouth. The way the green-eyed man's already trembling, and the filthy sounds leaving his lips. Louis doesn't think he notices it which somehow makes it even better.

"Baby, fuck." H babbles, his voice hoarse and pasty.

"Mhmmn." Louis hums blissfully, pulling off H's cock with a ' _plop'_. "Fuck my mouth." His voice sounds wrecked after having a cock down his throat, but it feels so good anyway. The words seem to do something to the taller man, if the way his eyes open and his grip tightens signifies something.

Louis opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. He doesn't even have time to take a deep breath before his mouth is being filled with the thick prick, banging up his throat. H moans in sync with Louis while the shorter man hollows his cheeks. He can feel each vein and palpitation of H's length. His own dick painfully hard and growing even harder with every second passing.

"So good," Harry mumbles, starting to move his cock in and out of Louis' mouth.

Grunts and moans escape his lips. It's so obscene and hot that Louis can't help but press his legs together to get some relief, trying to not come just from giving head. Louis shuts his eyes, tears gathering in the corner of them. He feels a bit dizzy and H's hips are already moving with no pace.Louis' mouth is salty with precum. His head's spinning.

"Oh my—fuck!" H shouts, his dick deep in Louis throat and his hand grasping so hard in Louis' hair that it hurts, but Louis just loves it. The blue-eyed man moans around the cock, hollowing out his cheeks while moving a hand to cup H's balls and squeeze them hard. 

H growls and Louis opens his eyes, witnessing the exact moment when the man comes; the way his eyes close tightly and his lips press together in a line, his head falls back and he pulls his cock out of Louis’ mouth, most of his load falling on the blue-eyed man's face, covering his swollen lips, cheeks, and chin.

Louis grins, breathless. His tongue pops out to lick the cum from his lips just as H bends to look at him. His mouth falls open when Louis uses two fingers to collect the cum from his chin and bring it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers hard, looking at the green-eyed man through his lashes.

H grabs the shorter man's wrist and pulls him up, their lips crashing together just as Louis stands on his feet. The green-eyed man licks inside Louis' mouth greedily, tasting himself and—apparently—enjoying it as much as the blue-eyed man. Louis kisses him back, enthusiastic and feeling anxious about the next step.

"Let's move." H says breathlessly, trapping Louis’ fingers in his. They go through the garden to enter the house that H is staying in. It has two floors and H stops Louis at the bottom of the stairs, pinning him against the wall.

He slides one hand down to hold Louis’ erection in his hand, while sticking his cheek into the older man's, breathing hard from running, or maybe from the orgasm, Louis can’t really tell.

"We're gon-" he says slowly, tilting his head to kiss Louis' shoulder. "I'm gonna fuck you so damn good," he says, a smile in his voice as he squeezes Louis’ cock in his hand. The blue-eyed man curses under his breath, shutting his eyes and banging his head against the wall. "Do you want it?" Louis nods, H's lips ghosting around his neck.

H inhales sharply, his lips moving over Louis' jaw to his chin. His emerald eyes finding the shorter man's cerulean, lust shining in them.

"Let's go." He mumbles and presses his lips to Louis’.

They trip as they make their way to the room. Louis has his arms entangled around the taller man's neck as their lips move together in sync. H squeezes his hands on Louis’ waist, snatching a moan out the older man's pink, puffy mouth. The blue-eyed man opens his mouth to catch air before bringing his mouth to H's neck and planting wet kisses along the length, biting and licking as he moves down. H growls.

"God-shit." He shakes his head, pushing Louis against the bed. Louis gasps surprised, his back crashing against the soft mattress.

He takes a deep breath, burying the back of his head on a pillow as he bends his knees on the bed.

He's so fucking hot, so fucking hard that he's not sure he'll be able to last much longer before he comes, and he'd really rather have something inside him when he's coming, preferably a dick, specifically H's dick. Yeah, that's it.

H falls to Louis’ side, one hand on the blue-eyed man's waist, hoisting himself up with the other. He hovers over Louis, before bending down to kiss him; long, dirty and heated. His tongue explores the blue-eyed man's mouth as if his life depends on it, his pelvis pressing against Louis’ hip where the shorter man can feel him hardening again.

H groans, biting Louis’ bottom lip and anchoring his hips on the mattress. "You did-" H starts to say, shaking his head in disbelief, "shit, so fucking naughty what you did there. It's driving me fucking insane." He lets out, licking his lips. Louis follows the movement before his eyes fly to H's.

"Fuck me," Louis says, his voice small and needy. He stretches a hand to put it on the back of H's neck. "Please. _Fast_." He spread his legs to emphasize his request.

H soon kneels between Louis’ legs, the blue-eyed man hoisted on his elbows to catch H's lips with his. The green-eyed man hums, as he begins to pull off Louis’ shorts, his fingers like ghosts on the shorter man's thighs, barely touching. Louis is so sensitive that he can feel everything one hundred times more, and H's fingers are just so fucking much. Louis just whimpers, letting the man do his job and toss the shorts somewhere on the floor. H pushes Louis onto his back, hovering over him again and kissing him harder, licking inside his mouth and sucking his tongue and lips vigorously. He has Louis gasping for air when he pulls away to look for something in the bedside table.

Louis has to contain the urge to bring a hand to his cock and jerk off. He instead takes a deep breath and licks his swollen lips every now and then. H comes back a few seconds later, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. A smile spreads across the blue-eyed man's face and he opens his legs so that H fits into them.

Louis gets distracted by the way H kisses him; how he touches him; how his tongue slides down his skin making goosebumps rise. The way he sucks his nipples into his wet mouth or how he bites and sucks on his collarbones so hard that Louis can't wait to see the bruises that will be there everywhere in the morning. He has always had a thing for the bruises decorating his skin after sex—no one can really blame him—the way it makes him feel wanted and all hot inside. Fuck, he loves it.

He barely notices the way H's fingers circle his rim, the tips of his fingers scuttling inside. Louis moans, clenching his teeth and burying the back of his head deeper into the pillow as H's lubed fingers stretch him open, his hole tightening around them.

"Shit," Louis exhales, his nostrils fluttering, H's fingers beginning to move, in and out of him.

"God," H breathes on Louis' mouth, licking his lower lip. "You okay?" He asks, pecking at Louis’ lips. Louis nods, his cock hurts, needy for a touch but he can’t concentrate on that when H's fingers are pounding into his hole, frantic, back and forth.

The blue-eyed man moans, wrapping his arms around H's neck and pulling him close, panting over his lips. "Fill me up," Louis babbles, his mouth feeling doughy. "Please," he pleads so quickly that it's barely understandable, his voice nothing but a whimper. The green-eyed man growls, a sound from the back of his throat, he slaps his lips against Louis', kissing him feverishly until he's out of breath.

Louis whines weakly as H's fingers leave his hole and he moves away, the blue-eyed man's hands falling back on the bed. Louis can vaguely hear the crinkling of a packet and H groaning before the taller man is hovering over him again and tilting his face to kiss him. Louis hums amid the kiss, sucking H's tongue vigorously. H's cock rubs against his entrance, the tip just passing the rim.

"Jesus," H gasps, his lips touching the blue-eyed man's. He finishes pushing himself into the tight heat, a moan escaping from Louis’ lips, his mouth falling open. They stop there for a moment, Louis forcing himself to breathe deeply, his hole clenching around H's cock, so big and so thick, just a fine line of pain up his back that Louis fucking loves.

Louis wraps one leg around H's waist while supporting the other on the bed, his arms wrapping around the green-eyed man's neck. Sweat covering their bodies and gasps escaping from their mouths, Louis feels like he might pass out.

"Come on," the blue-eyed man lets out, digging his foot harder into the mattress as he pushes down on H's cock, trying to get deeper or prompt him to move.

The green-eyed man groans, his brows furrowed and his muscles tense, he bends to lick slightly at Louis’ jaw to his cheek, biting his earlobe. "So tight," H mutters breathlessly, his voice sounding thick and agitated. Just that sends chills down the blue-eyed man's arched back.

H breathes heavy, burying his teeth in Louis’ collarbones as he pulls himself out of the tight hole and press back inside. Louis moans, digging his fingers in H's shoulder blades and trying not to bite his lips, to give into the pleasure.

"Shit, yes." H mumbles, pushing himself in and out of Louis, every thrust more frantic, his muscles tenser and his grunts louder.

It’s perfect, Louis thinks, moaning. The way H's cock stretches him open, so thick that it has Louis breathing heavily, the way it fills him up just right. Fuck, Louis is speechless.

"Look at you," Harry says harshly, breathing heavily. "Takin' me so good, so fuckin' deep." Louis blinks slowly, his gaze on H's red face.

He moves his hand to the green-eyed man's hair and tugs on a fistful. "More." He begs.

The green-eyed man lets out a roar. He pauses for a moment as he slides a hand under Louis and lifts him up a bit before pounding inside him again. And again, and again, strong and precise, hitting Louis' sweet spot. Louis drops his head back, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as tears leave his eyes. It's too much. The way H holds him up, the way their skins touch and sweat mixes, the way their panting seems to be in sync. He's been waiting this for so long that he can't help himself but lose it.

Louis comes.

The blue-eyed man squeezes his eyes hard, his back arches and his toes curl. His nails digging deep into H's biceps as strings of cum fall on his chest and stomach. The green-eyed man pushes in and out wildly, pursuing his own orgasm. H bends to suck a mark on the left side of Louis’ neck, his teeth burying in the skin so hard that Louis cannot contain the sobbing moan that releases from his lips, his cock fluttering one last time. H presses his lips down to bite, his cock pressing deep inside Louis as he comes, shooting all his load into the condom, groaning with his mouth shut, lips still pressed in Louis' neck, harder than before.

Louis can't quite remember all that happened after that, honestly, he couldn't care less.

x

When Louis wakes up, there is light hitting directly on his face, a hand around his torso and an erection between his arsecheeks. The blue-eyed man can't help but smile when he presses his arse against H's cock a couple of times and something smaller than a moan escapes from the other man's mouth. Louis bites his lip, repeating the action over and over again, his own cock growing harder each time.

"Fuck." H murmurs behind Louis, his pelvis pushing against Louis’ arse as his hand grips at Louis' hip. Louis wails, his mouth slightly open and eyes closed. "Gonna fuck you." The green-eyed man blurts out, pushing his pelvis faster. Cock fully hard now

Louis whimpers, taking a deep breath as he brings a hand under the covers to stroke his cock, getting relief from it.

"Condom." He says, running his thumb over the tip of his cock and biting his lip to keep from moaning. H doesn't respond, but Louis can feel him moving and only a few seconds later the blue-eyed man is being placed on his stomach and H is spreading his arsecheeks.

"Sinful," he says intertwining his hand with Louis’, putting it above the blue-eyed man’s head, the tip of his cock circling Louis’ rim. The blue-eyed man moans, burying his face deeper in the pillow and pressing his hand on the base of his cock.

"Please." Louis whimpers against the pillow, pushing his hips up and supporting himself on his knees. H puts a kiss on the base of his neck before he presses the tip of his cock past Louis' rim. The blue-eyed man gaps a moan, long and loud, as H's cock sinks deeper into his hole. The slight burn making the sensation much more pleasant.

Louis thinks he could do this all day long.

x

"Stay for breakfast," H says, wiping the cum from Louis’ stomach. The blue-eyed man laughs, soft and bubbly, causing a look from H that he is sure shouldn't be there, especially being that they met merely ten hours ago.

"Don't think that staying here for breakfast keeps this very casual, curly." Louis says sincerely, but without much conviction in his tone. He stretches a hand to tuck a curl behind H's ear, caressing his cheek in just the slightest.

H grins, his dimples showing. "We can make this as casual as we want." Says the man, tossing the shirthe wiped up the cum with on the floor. "Also, I think I'd like to fuck you over the counter."

"We're having breakfast there, mate." Louis says with a grimace, but internally loving the idea. "Although, I have nothing to wear since my clothes are on the beach, at least, I hope so."

"I vote for you to stay naked!" H laughs, one hand raised in the air to make his point. "In my humble opinion, I think you look exquisite." He looks at the blue-eyed man through his lashes, biting his smile.

Louis rolls his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek to contain his own smile. Everyone has their ways. "I thought you invited me to breakfast, not that I would be," he snorts.

"Appetizer?" H murmurs, slowly approaching Louis. The blue-eyed man smiles, before rolling out of the bed and away from the green-eyed man’s hands. He slaps his hands on the ground a bit, but soon rises to his feet, a laugh bubbling in his chest.

"Breakfast!" He yells, chuckling while running out of the room. H runs after him.

x

"Whatya gonna do after leaving here?" H asks, his voice husky and ragged. His face is red like his neck and chest.

Louis licks his dry lips as he moves the fringe away from his sweaty forehead.

He moves his hips in circles, a moan leaving his lips. "Not much." Louis responds, lifting himself on his knees and dropping down again, H's cock hitting his sweet spot. "Go back to my mate? Don't wanna worry him."

"After that?" H growls, pushing his hips up to accompany Louis’ moves, pounding deep inside him.

"Have no plans yet." Louis takes a sharp breath when H wraps a hand on his cock and begins to slide it up and down, in time with each thrust. "Wait to go home." He whimpers a whisper.

They're not supposed to be talking, but Louis had promised H that if he caught him he could fuck him and ask as many questions as he wanted and the blue-eyed man would have to answer. However, nothing too personal not even his name.

And here they are after thirty minutes, fucking on the couch, breakfast long forgotten.

"Stay here," suggests H, his thumb pressing in the tip of Louis' cock. The blue-eyed man throws his head back, heat boiling in the pit of his belly. "We could do more of this."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." H assures, hitting Louis’ prostate again and again. Erratic movements that throw the blue-eyed man over the edge. Louis comes, his mouth open but no sound coming out as the green-eyed man's hand and chest get dirty with his cum. H keeps pounding inside him, hard and fast, then he's coming a couple of thrusts later.

H hums, pushing Louis down to kiss him, slow and messy, not strong enough to do more than give a few pecks and sucks.

Louis ends up with his head resting on the younger man's torso for a while after H leaves the condom properly tied somewhere on the floor, not worried about the cum sticking on his body. The blue-eyed man leaves kisses on the green-eyed man’s collarbones, the gesture too intimate for two people who don't know each other, but Louis has always been a bit needy after sex so nobody can blame him, plus H doesn't seem to mind.

"Yes, I'll stay." Louis says after a few minutes of silence. H's hand wraps around his waist and pushes him up, Louis looks at him through his lashes.

"Really?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "As if I had any other option." He teases and kisses H before he can say anything.

x

"I'm incredibly well." Louis says, getting a snort in response.

"How can I be sure of that, mate?" Niall says, more than a little drunk, Louis can say.

"Niall, baby, we are talking right now and I can assure you that I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't completely sure things would be all right."

"You don't even know the boy."

"I know, Ni," Louis complains. "But he has that something, ya know, I can’t _not_ trust him."

"Lou-"

"Nope, not gonna listen to what you say, just make sure you eat enough and bring your drunk ass back to the hotel room. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Take care of yourself and..." is the last thing Louis manages to hear before he cuts off the call. The blue-eyed man sighs, leaving the phone on the table and then returning to the balcony, resting his elbows on the rails and tilting his body forward.

He stays there watching the beach for a moment, the movement of the waves and the crystal blue water. Everything in this place is so beautiful and Louis isn’t sure he wants to leave. They don't have beaches nearby at home and the water would be too cold if there were any. This place is a little magical and incomparable to any other city Louis has ever been to, plus the company is really unique.

"Hey," H says softly, Louis turns his head to see him enter the balcony. He has his hair tied in a bun and is now wearing blue shorts much smaller than the yellow ones. Which honestly? No.

"Oi," Louis hums, pointing to the green-eyed man’s shorts. "I also want to wear clothes then."

H laughs, shaking his head. He moves right in front of Louis, his smile so big that his dimples pop out. "You do not need clothes," the green-eyed man assures, putting a hand on Louis’ hip. "You look amazing this way."

"So do you, but look at yourself wearing this thing that only shows your cock. Pretty nice indeed."

"Oh, that's it." He says falsely unconscious —Louis hasn't even known him for a day and he can already tell that he is a terrible liar—looking down at his shorts. Louis snorts, moving closer to the table. "Don't go, I'm trying to do something here," H complains.

"Fuck me against the railing? I don't think so, mate."

H licks his lips, walking up to where Louis is. He smirks. "Who says this wasn't my plan all along?"

"Umn?"

"I mean," he puts both hands on Louis’ waist and lifts him up to sit him on the table. Louis gasp when H pushes his legs open and slides himself between them. "Having you here like this." He sucks two of his fingers inside his mouth, intently looking Louis in the eye as he hollows his cheeks and hums dirty sounds that make Louis' cock twitch. He lets them go, putting his hand on Louis' thigh and beginning to slide it closer to his point, until his fingers manage to reach his tight pink hole. Louis moans lowly, biting his bottom lip as he puts both hands on the table and arches backwards. "So open for me, right?" He pushes his fingers inside Louis, still loose from the fuck in the shower. The blue-eyed man groans loudly, his head falling back, eyes closed and back arching, while H moves his fingers in and out. He stops for a second to add a third finger and start rocking them in and out roughly. "Ready to be fucked." H stops his fingers a few seconds later, pulling them out completely. Louis whimpers at the emptiness, wanting more. The blue-eyed man opens his eyes in time to see the taller man sliding a condom down his length.

Louis licks his lips as he puts one foot on the table. H gasps, settling in front of Louis and holding the blue-eyed man's leg at his elbow. Louis eyes rolls to the back of his head as H sinks deep in his hole.

He bends down to suck on Louis’ collarbones, his hand pressed down on the table as he paints more marks into the tanned skin, already knowing that Louis is completely in for it.

"Yeah," the blue-eyed man exhales softly, H's cock thrusting inside him roughly.

"So good for me," the green-eyed man mutters, licking Louis’ nipple before catching it inside his mouth and sucking hard.

Louis cries, his back arched and tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. H's cock rubbing his prostate.

They won’t last long, Louis is sure, but he couldn't care less. He just wants release. Quickly.

H moves to the other nipple, tugging it with his teeth and moving his tongue over the nub. Louis doesn't know whether to moan or cry, but the line is very thin between the two. He can't believe this bloke gets him so hot and needy all the time. It's unfair.

H starts to fuck inside Louis like an animal, his hips pushing so hard that he has Louis swinging on the table and Louis' arms are starting to ache. Louis puts a hand on H's shoulder to keep himself up and pulls H closer to pant into his ear as his nails digs into the smooth skin. H is breathing heavily against Louis' neck, while Louis is whimpering and panting and asking for more of everything and nothing. It feels like he could faint at any moment, his head's so woozy. H leans up to kiss him, open-mouthed and slick. Louis can just barely take a sharp breath and lets himself get hauled up while kissing the other man.

He comes untouched, his chest and H's becoming dirty with cum as he tries to catch his breath. H curses, pulling out of Louis’ hole. The blue-eyed man complains lowly, already sensitive down there. His eyes shut and he lies back against the table. He can hear H grunt and curse while he jerks off furiously in front of him for what feel an eternity and then he’s coming on the blue-eyed man's chest, joining with Louis'. It's so hot that Louis could get hard again if he wasn’t so terribly tired.

Louis keeps his eyes shut for a while. His chest rises and falls heavily as his lips mutter monosyllables to H's questions while he's gently manhandling him to the bathroom.

They end up in a bathtub, with Louis leaning against the green-eyed man's chest as he cleans the cum from his chest. Louis purrs softly, earning a giggle out of H.

"You're like a kitten." The green-eyed man says with a laugh. Louis snorts.

"Puaj, patranas!" He lets out in Spanish, mock offended. H doesn't answer, but he kisses Louis’ cheek and temple and pulls him even closer to his chest, trapping him in his arms.

"How about a nap and then have lunch after?" Asks the green-eyed man, Louis hums in acceptance, his eyes shutting softly.

"More than perfect."

x

Louis chuckles, rounding up the kitchen isle while he tries to pull the shirt over his shoulder, again. H stops for a second to look at him and Louis takes advantage of that to give a lick to the spatula. He makes an appreciative sound in his throat, which might as well pass for a moan, causing Harry to cough. Louis grins.

The blue-eyed man turns to put the utensil in the sink, allowing H to tackle him around the back. They are about to fall, standing up just barely. Their chasing game coming to an end.

"Oi, mate, gentle over there." The older man complains. H has his hands wrapped around the blue-eyed man and is holding his wrists to keep him in place.

The green-eyed man breathes against Louis’ neck, leaving a kiss on his shoulder before turning him around and anchoring him against the island. His lips meet Louis’ a few seconds later. They kiss softly, pecking here and there and giggling in the middle of it all. Louis’ heart skipping several beats.

"I really need you to stay still if you want to eat anytime soon." Says H slowly, kissing Louis’ chin softly before put away to look into the shorter man's eyes.

"Alright." The blue-eyed man accepts, throwing his arms around H's neck "But only because I'm starving." He huffs. "Can't believe we haven't eaten since breakfast, well, apart from you eating me out, but that doesn't count." He snorts a laugh, getting on his tiptoes to lick the tip of H's nose. The green-eyed man wrinkles his nose, laughing and then kissing Louis one last time. He shakes his head while he walks away to look at what's on the stove.

"You're exaggerating."

"But really, am I?" The blue-eyed man hums, sitting on the island and wiggling his feet.

"Absolutely."

Louis doesn't say anything else, instead opting to watch the younger man cook. H is wearing white shorts now, longer than the previous ones, and he has his hair caught in a bun. He finally gave Louis something to wear. Fortunately.

Louis had expected to wake up only a couple hours after their bath, but was surprised when it was actually after midnight. However, he was hungry and woke H up to make him cook something. And here they are.

The taller man keeps humming a song, which Louis joins him in after having recognized the tune (it's ‘drunk in love’). It's all very intimate and domestic. The way H comes over, settling between the blue-eyed man’s legs to give him soft kisses on the lips or pecks on his cheek as he runs his hands up and down his thighs until eventually, he leaves them on his waist—like those who have been lovers for years. It feels too familiar for two people who don't even know each other's names.

Louis doesn't say anything though, instead he holds H closer, digging his fingers in his bun and tangling his legs around his waist. He holds him for a few seconds before the green-eyed man leaves to go check the pans.

x

"Let's get pissed drunk." Louis says, filling a glass with whiskey and lifting it up near his mouth. He smiles over the edge of the glass, his eyes finding H's.

The green-eyed man is sliding his hand up and down Louis’ back, finally leaving it on the lower curve.

They had barely finished eating when Louis began to look through the drawers (with Harry rolling his eyes because. "You're a bit restless, aren't you?" He had said, still smiling. Louis had turned around to wink at him before saying " I have been told that a couple of times," and then continued searching) until he finally found a bottle of whiskey.

Now they are in the living room, H is sitting on the floor with his back resting on the couch while the blue-eyed man is on his lap, both legs on either side of H's hip. Only the light of a lamp illuminates the room and they have been drinking here for a while now and Harry looks a little tipsy at this point, but it only makes this more fun.

Louis is completely full of energy after having slept for most of the day, but the younger man doesn't seem to be on the same page. He has been yawning for a while.

"Okay." H easily accepts, his voice slower than normal, even to have said a single word, however, the way the letters roll on his tongue before being ejected out stirs something in Louis that makes the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Louis fills his mouth with the bitter liquid, breathing through his nose before leaning down to place his lips over H's while his eyes are locked with the younger man's. The green-eyed man opens his mouth slowly, allowing part of the liquid to enter his cavity, swallowing it sluggishly. Louis swallows the rest of the drink, his lips never leaving H's. Louis smiles brightly, sticking out the tip of his tongue to lick the green-eyed man pink lips.

"It tastes much better this way." Louis whispers. The corners of H's mouth rise and his hand tightens on the blue-eyed man's back.

"Say my name." H mutters all of a sudden, Louis frowns, a confused smile on his lips and his heart already beating a little faster.

"What ar—?" The blue-eyed man tries to say, but the younger man interrupts him before he can go far.

"Harry. I'm Harry," he blurts out. Louis opens his mouth shocked, his breath quickly trapped in his throat and time suspended for what seems like an infinity. He can't even blink.

Louis gasps for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, shaking his head before a chuckle escape his mouth. He tilts his head and presses his lips to H's— _Harry, now it's Harry_.

"Fool." Louis says with a giggle, pecking at Harry's lips.

_'Harry,'_ Louis thinks, it's pretty and it sounds so lovely, very Germanic, like Harold or Henry.

Louis leans down to hide his face in Harry's neck, twisting his shirt in his fists, thumbs caressing the fabric, as he presses his lips into the junction between the shoulder and neck. The green-eyed man hums, tapping his fingers on Louis’ waist.

"Say it." The younger man whispers, his chest vibrating.

Louis doesn't look at the green-eyed man when he speaks. "Harry." The blue-eyed man mutters after licking his lips, not loud enough to be really heard. He kisses up the green-eyed man's neck, saying the name and then kissing higher up on his neck, getting louder but still not enough to be heard. Louis kisses his jawline up to his chin, whispering louder each time. The blue-eyed man cradles the younger man's face in his hands, smiling when he sees the pout on his lips. He tilts Harry's head back and has to contain his smile. "Harry." Louis whispers clearly, barely for the two of them, allowing the letters to roll smoothly off his tongue and settle between them. Something seems to catch on Harry's face, his eyes shine even more than usual and Louis feels his heart beating too hard to be normal. "Harry." He says one more time and leans down to press his lips to Harry's.

Harry's lips are soft and warm and perfect against Louis'. He runs his thumb down Harry's left cheekbone, still kissing him for a moment. Always soft and calm.

Harry's hand slides under the blue-eyed man shirt, fingers caressing his lower back and burying a little into the tender skin. Louis sighs softly against Harry's mouth, breathing over his plush lips.

"Dance with me," the green-eyed man mumbles in the older man's mouth.

The older man giggles, shaking his head because who is this boy and where did he came from? Louis pecks the younger man's lips once more, enjoying the moment.

"Okay?" He says, not exactly knowing what else to do, just wanting to please the green-eyed man. Harry smiles softly, his eyes wide and dimples like craters on the sides of his mouth.

The younger man puts his hands on Louis’ waist to help him stand and then Louis does the same, stretching his hand out for Harry. The green-eyed man grabs it and Louis pulls him up. Harry stumbles a bit over his own feet, but he laughs and the blue-eyed man can't help joining in. He brings a hand to the green-eyed man's waist to hold him up.

"Careful there, love." Louis suggests, tapping his thumb on Harry's hip bone, not really acknowledging the nickname. The younger man chuckles, wrapping his hands around the blue-eyed man's waist. "Hm," Louis hums, bringing his other hand to Harry's neck and tapping his fingers gently there. He rests his forehead on Harry's shoulder and closes his eyes.

The silence is light between them. There is no discomfort, which there should be for people who are just getting to know each other. Instead, there’s the type of familiarity that is only cultivated from years and years of being together.

It's Harry who starts it. His hands tighten a bit more at Louis’ waist and he begins to hum a song, it's soft at first first, barely a murmur; but then he's raising the tone until it's loud enough that Louis can recognize the tune; _here comes the sun_.

Harry hums into Louis’ ear, beginning to circle them around the room, occasionally swinging them on his feet. Louis cannot help himself when he starts to mutter parts of the lyrics of the song, in rhythm with Harry's humming, his cheeks hurt from how much he’s smiling. Louis feels like butterflies flutter in his stomach and electricity runs up his fingertips. He had never felt this way before and Louis thinks he should feel more flustered, but...he doesn’t. He’s fine.

He can hear the sound of the waves crashing together and the wind moving the leafs of the trees, some of the music playing in the buildings nearby. However, Louis has never felt less disturbed, and this moment here—being like this with Harry—he doesn't want it to ever end.

He squeezes his eyes shut harder, savoring the moment. It feels like if it could last like this forever, then he would be completely happy, really.

x

_Every time I see you, baby, I get lost_  
_If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up_  
_Every night I'm with you I fall more in love_  
_Now I'm laying by your side_  
_Everything feels right since you came along_  
_I'm thinking, baby_

"Hey," Harry murmurs in Louis' neck, leaving a kiss there. The blue-eyed man shudders, his back pressing harder into the younger man's chest.

"Mhm?" He hums, sliding his right foot under Harry's, struggling to not let his eyes close.

Louis feels like it's been hours since they've been here.

Since they stopped dancing and kissing in the living room and, instead, they moved to the balcony, where Harry had closed the door behind them and after sitting with his back leaning against the glass he dragged Louis to sit between his legs, placing the bottle of whiskey next to them.

"We should see the sunrise," he suggested. Louis smiled, throwing his head back on Harry's shoulder to kiss his jawline.

"We should," he agreed, allowing his eyes to close for a moment and bringing the bottle back to his lips, taking a long sip. Harry smiled against Louis' cheek and inhaled his scent, sending shivers through the blue-eyed man's body.

It has been at least a couple of hours since that and the bottle is already empty and far from Louis, what they did during the last few hours already weighing on his body. The blue-eyed man feels tired, but equally completely satisfied and happy.

"Do you want to go back in?" Harry asks softly, he must be even more tired than Louis, probably having his own struggle to stay awake.

"No!" Louis complains weakly, yawning at the end as he tries to open his eyes again, but it's hard. He's so tired. "We're supposed to see the sunrise, Haz." He comments softly, his voice falling with every word.

He can hear Harry muttering something, his lips on his cheek, but he can't understand much when his body becomes limp against Harry's and his ears fill with cotton. Just a few minutes later, Louis is being dragged to the arms of Morpheus.

The last thing on his mind is Harry's warm body against his and how good it feels to be like this.

x

Louis leans onto the bed, hovering over the green-eyed man's body. Harry is still asleep and Louis wants to stay to watch him wake up, but Niall and him are leaving in a couple of hours and Louis hasn't packed his stuff yet, instead, he has spent much time becoming attached to this man. That can't be good

The shirt Louis is wearing is Harry's, pink with white polka dots. It’s too big on his body and falls off his shoulder, leaving his collarbones in sight. Louis feels so sexy wearing it and he knows that Harry would probably love to fuck him with it on.

The blue-eyed man slides his nose down Harry's cheek, humming softly as he puts his hand on the green-eyed man's chest. Harry's hand lands on the blue-eyed man's waist and his lips lightly slide down Louis’ neck.

"Hey, you," Louis mumbles, a smile parting his lips. "How ya feeling?" He asks lifting up to look at the younger man. His eyes are open now, a little swollen from sleep but smiling so big that dimples split his cheeks.

"Morning," he greets, sliding his eyes down Louis’ collarbones, his eyes shining. "Nice shirt."

Louis laughs, because Harry really thinks it's still morning. He doesn't say anything though, opting to focus on the shirt. "Is it?" He hums thoughtfully, pulling it up his shoulder. For a moment, while Louis looks at the bruises on his chest and tummy, he just wants to stay here with Harry, but he can't. He has a life back in London and he can't leave everything to stay with a man he doesn't know. 

"I just needed something to use before I left." Louis says slowly, looking at Harry fixedly.

Harry's eyes open wide and impressed, his mouth opening a little too. "You-What?"

Louis swallows and leans in to kiss Harry, the man kissing him back. It's slow and smooth. His eyes shut and his heart's beating fast as Harry's hands cling to his waist, holding him there.

"My friend and I have to go home. We're going to Medellin in a couple of hours and then the journey to go back to London starts," It's the first time he talks about something this personal, but he feels he must do it.

"Tell me your name?" H asks, sucking Louis' bottom lip and moving his hips slowly. Louis kisses him again, strong and heated before moving away and quickly jumping off of Harry and out of bed.

He puts the shirt on his shoulders before running out of the bedroom, yelling _"Louis"_ as he's about to leave the house.

Harry doesn't come after him. It hurts a bit, but _it is what it is_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it for you.  
> Leave kudos and comments, wanna know what you think.
> 
> You can reblog the post i made on tumblr [here](http://notasawrap.tumblr.com/post/176605455562/fallin-all-in-you-by-notasawrap-9k-harry-hums), and you can follow me [here](http://notasawrap.tumblr.com) and [here](https://twitter.com/notasawrap). Love you


End file.
